


Сквозь пространство наудачу

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Gen, Tottenham Hotspur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: «Сперс» - космические пираты, и к неожиданностям им не привыкать. Прорвутся.





	Сквозь пространство наудачу

Красный космический крейсер «ЛФК» проплыл мимо, одновременно пугающий и внушающий уважение. Ровные ряды идеально круглых иллюминаторов, лопасти и символ, который нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Крейсер двигался сквозь пространство медленно и даже как-то солидно, словно ничто не могло сбить его с намеченного пути. Круглые алые бока отражали силуэты мелких астероидов и космических тел.

Ян и Тоби проводили крейсер взглядом сквозь толстое лобовое стекло и синхронно вздохнули.

— Может, — Тоби неуверенно положил руку на рычаг, — хоть скорости добавим? 

«Сперс» плелся, изредка вихляя то вправо, то влево. На пульте подозрительно мигала желтая лампочка, но Ян изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что не замечает ее отчаянного сигнала.

— Прошлый раз уже добавили скорости, — хмыкнул он. — Пришлось садится на первой же планете, где нас вместо топливом заправили… Не хочу знать, что это было.

— Не могу их обвинить, — Тоби чуть нахмурился, вспоминая перепалку на планете, название которой смог выговорить только Уго, да и то не с первой попытки. — Дэнни приставил к их лбам сразу два бластера и пообещал, что прострелит им головы, если они не зальют нам все, что у них есть.

— Мы пираты, а не джентльмены. Берем не то, что предлагают, а то, что можем взять, — Ян приподнял рыжеватые брови, и Тоби в который раз подумал, что ему повезло и с напарником, и с командой. 

«Пираты, а не джентльмены» было верно только отчасти. Жестокости и бессмысленных неприятностей их капитан не любил, но брались они за все, что предлагали: мелкий разбой, налеты. А если не предлагали, то шли сами, не выбирая, кого сделать следующей целью. Иногда случались и досадные осечки. 

Днями назад они налетели на безобидный «Черриз», а потом еле унесли ноги, считая раны и повреждения корабля. 

Руку с рычага Тоби все-таки не убрал, но параллельно нажал кнопку вызова нижнего отсека. Мусса принял только через несколько сигналов.

— Да? — недовольно отозвался он.

— Можем прибавить? — спросил Тоби, надеясь, что он выглядит достаточно убедительно.

Даже на темных щеках Муссы были видны следы масла и копоти, он снова копался во внутренностях корабля, надеясь подлатать старые повреждения и добавить кое-где по мелочи мощности и маневренности. На пространственных прыжках «Сперс» иногда не тянул, хотя судном был добротным и, как говорил Кристиан, отзывчивым. 

Правда, только в руках Кристиана корабль мягко и плавно менял курс и незаметно набирал скорость. В свои лучшие минуты «Сперс» был маневренный и быстрый, хотя уступал в мощности и надежности.

— Все можем, — отозвался Мусса, передатчик сделал его голос чуть хриплым. — Но потом неделю будем валяться на ближайшем астероиде.

Тоби почувствовал, как Ян накрыл его руку, но вместо того, чтобы переплести пальцы или сделать что-нибудь такое же приятное, снял его ладонь с рычага регулировки скорости. И добавил выразительный взгляд.

— Давайте без астероидов, — заметил Ян.

— Если все в порядке, часов через шесть можем прыгнуть, — нехотя произнес Мусса, сверля камеру взглядом. — Уго сказал, что есть точка.

Если есть точка, то, значит, есть и план. Значит, Маурисио Почеттино снова нашел, куда направить курс корабля. Меньше всего на свете Почеттино походил на капитана пиратской банды: чуть начинающий полнеть, кучерявый, с мягкой линией рта и первой серебристой проседью. Но впечатление было обманчиво. Почеттино быстро думал, мгновенно принимал решения и не боялся рисковать. Весь успех «Сперс» держал в руках этот человек, а каждое его слово команда ловила как руководство к действию. Потому что audere est facere — решиться значит сделать. Нацарапано прямо на обшивке.

На мостике сам Почеттино появился неожиданно. Тоби обернулся на звук шагов, а тот уже приближался, спрятав ладони в карманах. За его спиной маячила русая макушка Харри Винкса.

— Один, пять, семь, — тут же начал диктовать Почеттино. — Ян, ну же!

Ян, замешкавшись на пару секунд, принялся вводить числа, а Тоби задумался, что сказал бы Почеттино, узнав о его, Тоби, навязчивом желании прибавить скорости.

— ...два, шесть, два, — полушепотом повторял Ян, набирая значения на пульте.

— Прыгнем через четыре часа и двадцать минут.

— Мусса сказал, что часов через шесть…

Почеттино в ответ промолчал, но взгляд был достаточно красноречив, чтобы у Тоби закончились вопросы. Он ушел так же быстро, как и появился, а Харри остался с ними. Сел на один из круглых стульев, подогнув под себя ногу.

Запомнив координаты, Ян перевел управление на автопилот и откинулся в кресле. Прикрыл глаза. Харри рядом молчал и поглядывал на датчики приборов, словно надеясь заметить что-нибудь новое.

Тишина немного давила. Тоби отвлекся на вид сквозь стекло: «ЛФК» уже давно скрылся из виду, оставив вокруг только непроглядную темноту, в которой изредка проступали коричневатые или красноватые силуэты планет и их спутников. Леденящий и пугающий покой. Где-то поблескивала одна из звезд этой системы, сияя прохладно-синим светом. Тоби поймал себя на мысли, что это красиво. И их одинокий белый корабль во всем этом безмолвном великолепии. 

Харри по-прежнему пялился то в экран, то на пульт. Наконец он не выдержал, свел к переносице смешные кустистые брови и вытащил на дисплей еще ряд показателей. Потыкал в кнопки. Харри вообще был любопытный и наблюдательный.

— Мне что-то не нравится, — обронил он, — но я понять не могу, что именно.

— Интуиция, Винкси, — отозвался Ян. — Редкая стерва, не слушай ее. Она вечно будет говорить тебе «не иди», «не делай», «не стоит». Иди и делай.

— Ян Вертонген и слова мудрости, — засмеялся Тоби, и Ян все-таки смог дотянуться, чтоб хлопнуть его по плечу.

***

Перед прыжком координаты проверили еще раз. И еще — чтобы наверняка. Харри даже спустился вниз к Муссе, и тот добрых пятнадцать минут отделывался от него, убеждая, что корабль готов.

Ян снял ограничители, и в ушах у всех знакомо зашумела бегущая по венам кровь. Тоби ощутил, как потяжелела голова. Прыжок все переносили по-разному: Деле, например, иногда просто не замечал его, а Бен и Киран предпочитали уснуть, чтобы пропустить неприятные мгновения.

Сейчас пространство давило сильнее обычного. Тоби смотрел, как меняются цифры, как проносятся мимо бессчетные единицы времени и расстояния, сквозь которые прорывается «Сперс». Некстати вспомнилась навязчивая желтая лампочка.

Корабль тряхнуло резко и неожиданно, словно сбоку пришел толчок. Потом еще раз, и еще один. Тоби успел подумать, что показатели начинают отклоняться, но закончить мысль не успел — все потемнело.

Приходил в себя он постепенно. Сначала глаза снова стали воспринимать свет, затем — Тоби осторожно приподнялся на локтях, — лопатки и поясница отозвались болью. Тоби понял, что он упал на спину.

— Очнулся? — Ян по-турецки сидел прямо на полу. С переносицы у него струилась кровь, скапливалась на кончике носа, словно слезы, и капала прямо на грудь.

— У тебя это... — Тоби инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы вытереть кровь, но вместо этого только размазал ее по лицу Яна. Тот болезненно сморщился.

— Ерунда, царапина. 

Ян попытался вытереть лицо рукавом, потом поднялся и протянул руку Тоби. Тот с благодарностью сжал ее. Вставая, Тоби ощутил, как затекли от неудобного положения на гладком полу мышцы. Руки они так и не расцепили.

— Что произошло?

Произошло: дурацкая интуиция Харри сработала. Сбой во время прыжка, и корабль закинуло черт знает в какие дали. «Сперс» проехался металлическим телом по каменистой почве незнакомой планеты и замер среди угловатых гор и сухих песчаных бассейнов. 

Не в первый раз их заносит в неизведанные места.

— А дышать? Воздух пригодный?

Харри — Тоби только теперь заметил его, — потер внушительную шишку на лбу и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Выглядит сносно. Но разреженный, и тут очень пыльно. Излучения нет, но не ясно, есть ли тут кто-то, кроме нас. Кто-то живой. 

Сам Харри был очень живой. Бледный до нездоровой зелени, но живой, на носу и скулах — россыпь темных веснушек. Тоби едва удержался от того, чтобы не потрепать его по голове. Харри таких нежностей не любил.

Ян вывернулся из переплетения сцепленных пальцев и направился куда-то, но третий же неуверенный шаг выдал его. Голова, сообразил Тоби.

— И куда ты?

— За костюмом. Хочу выйти наружу.

Тоби подумал, что бывают неисправимые люди. Упертые до последнего, не сомневающиеся и твердолобые. Ян из таких. И он сам тоже. Может, вообще вся команда, потому что иначе не выжить. Если сомневаешься, лучше не браться ни за штурвал, ни за бластер, потому что дрогнувшая рука может стоить слишком дорого.

Защитный костюм Тоби, несмотря на протесты Яна, надел сам.

Он проверил герметичность. Сжал-разжал кулак, словно проверял прочность хватки. Дверь за ним уже плавно затворила проход, а впереди — еще не отъехала. Тоби прикрыл веки, чтобы открыть глаза, когда между ним и незнакомой землей не будет стоять ничего.

Первый шаг, как и посадка корабля, оказался жестким. Подошвой прощупывались острые камни, и Тоби присел, чтобы дотронуться до поверхности рукой. Не ломкие, неподатливые, даже острые. Сквозь перчатку можно было ощутить их неровные грани.

Тоби выпрямился во весь рост. Горизонта было не разглядеть, со всех сторон каменистую площадку окружали горы, и чудо, что «Сперс» не налетел на них. А небо не густой синий, не красный — лиловый. В ушах зашумели помехи.

— Слышно? — деловито поинтересовался Харри. — Мы тебя видим, кстати.

— Слышно, — Тоби повернулся к кораблю и помахал куда-то туда, где по его представлениям располагались камеры.

Он наконец рискнул поднять стекло шлема. Осторожно вдохнул и тут же закашлялся, почувствовав, как легкие наполнила мелкая песчаная пыль. Неприятный спертый воздух, лишенный запаха, но оставляющий внутри стойкое ощущение грязи и затхлости. Связь вновь зашумела.

— Тоби? — это Ян. Отобрал у Харри рацию, ну надо же. — Закрой к чертям шлем обратно.

Тоби выдохнул. Несколько вдохов, и он привык к местному воздуху, пусть редкому и какому-то душному. Он снял шлем совсем.

— Все в порядке. — Незнакомая планета была тихой и недружелюбной, но живой. — Не пропадем.

В конце концов, они пираты — приспособятся. Выживут.


End file.
